


面基需谨慎

by Elizzzz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizzzz/pseuds/Elizzzz
Summary: Tom Riddle lost his diary when he was in grade six, and how unfortunately Albus Dumbledore got it.Not a logical story, literally.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Tom Riddle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	面基需谨慎

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Chinese, may be translated into English if someone want me to do so...

变形课教室内一地鸡毛。

教了这么多年书，Albus·Dumbledore每次都还是要在这堂课上感慨霍格沃茨的学生一代不如一代，即使他现在已经能很好地抑制自己的情绪，而非像刚教书几年时愤怒地朝学生们说出“你们是我教过的最差的一届”，学生们的表现依然让他难以平静。是的，把一只土鸡变成一只耳朵会喷出冰雾的蓝耳丽琼鸟是有点困难，物种转化的基础上要求最终物种具有一定的智慧和魔力，但他明明把变形原理和具体细节讲的一清二楚，怎么还会有人把土鸡变成麻雀？要知道当年他上学的时候老师仅仅在台上演示了一遍……

算了，现实总是要接受的，况且在变形课上被学生变的麻雀气也比霍格沃茨被关闭好上一万倍。Albus一边挥动魔杖让散落各处的鸡毛们飞过来堆成一堆，一边思考那件令他充满怀疑的事情。Dippet执意相信Hagrid养殖的八眼蜘蛛导致了这一系列恶性事件，那个可怜的老人……魔法部把他逼得太紧了。八眼蜘蛛确实是五星危险动物，Hagrid受到的处罚是应得的，袭击他人甚至令一名同学致死的罪名却不该归到他头上……而告发他的人，Tom Riddle，那个看上去乖巧友善的好学生未必如其表象无辜。Albus知道自己不应该带着固有的偏见看待他人，Riddle入学前的表现并不能代表他之后不会改变。事实上这个出身孤儿院的男孩做得比任何人都好，他只是克制不住自己怀疑他的念头，在那个年轻巫师身上，他隐隐约约看到多年前心向往之如今弃如敝履的东西，危险蛰伏在暗处。

让他没那么郁闷的是，如今他有了一位可以与之倾诉并绝不会泄露秘密的朋友，一个日记本。两周前的休息日他在对角巷里带着炸尾螺形状帽子的矮个子巫师手中买的，据说是个二手货，本皮有些陈旧。Albus猜想一定是前任主人没在本皮上写名字才让它有了转让的机会。

Albus很少记日记，徘徊在他思想之海的游鱼大多适合隐藏在不为人知的帷幕背后，日常琐事则无甚必要占用时间记录。他通常在日记本写下诗篇，麻瓜的或者巫师的，前者精美悠长，格律工整，轻重音在朗读时辗转如歌唱；后者跳脱肆意，光陆怪离，仿若精神病人的呢喃里富有奇思妙想的魔力。Albus喜欢对比这两者，它们很不同，犹如南辕北辙，却在最后奇迹般地殊途同归，人类对世界万物的诸多思考如明珠在音节中闪烁。

当Albus以向左倾斜的字迹在日记本上写下第一句诗时，他惊奇地发现字迹逐渐变淡消失了，接着下一句诗浮现在纸页上。Albus揣测也许这是个自动接上下一句的本子，就像Ravenclaw休息室的鹰环似的，它千年如一日地给想进入休息室的学生们出题，但本身并无自主思考的能力。对日记本的猜测在买来的第二天后便自动崩塌了，因为那一天Albus没有直接抄录诗歌，霍格沃茨的阳光像一阵生命之风吹拂过草地似的骤然激发了他对自然的感慨，于是他在日记本上写下赞美与感叹晴空的词句。

出人意料地，日记本回应他，像面对面交谈的朋友接上他的话，「……流云浸透初春花香逶迤在苍蓝碧空。」

这可不是什么诗句问答本会说的话。Albus意识到他新买的笔记本不像他之前认为的那么简单。他没有把怀疑流露于表面，将莫名开篇、形式诡异的对话轻松地继续下去。他们谈论春日美好的阳光掩去黯淡阴郁的寒冬，温暖的风带着草木舒展纸条的优雅拂过英格兰的每一寸土地，白昼在水仙花绽开每一片花瓣中渐渐拉长，他们谈论雨和彩虹，海与飞鸟。与他交流的那一方彬彬有礼，优雅从容，在他笔下字母的组合是如此动人，以至于令人难以忘怀。

Albus猜测这个日记本是类似幽灵或画像的存在，自儿时便拥有的好奇心催促他探个究竟——这个谈吐得体的人究竟是历史中的哪一位——但他没有直接将疑问抛给那一方，太过鲁莽，也太过无礼了。自己搞明白这一切更富有挑战性，Albus毫无疑问地确信这一天并不远，尽管直到今天他所查阅到的资料里都没有类似的情况。可是怎会因此气馁呢？他总在探索未知，那个地方拥有无穷的吸引力。

虽然并不担心日记本会泄露什么秘密，Albus却不想和他聊及与现实太过相关的内容。就像日记本先生不曾自报家门那样，他也未告知对方姓名与身份，分享生活时亦将关键的、能识别出他的信息极端模糊掩饰，有时回想起他的描述甚至自己都难以辨识那是亲身经历的、哪怕仅仅发生在昨天的事情。密室事件被描述成了欧洲魔法界如今随处可见的恶性事故，言语仿佛不经意地将阅读者引向他是一位倒霉的被上司派去处理这些杂事的北欧魔法部官员的猜测。甚至连字迹也难辨个人风格，在他发现这不单单是一个普通的本子后，字迹便刻意地发生了微妙的变化。

他们是可以随时对话的朋友，仅此而已。


End file.
